The existing community resource personnel will be utilized in a comprehensive referral system on the Fort Peck Indian Reservation. The counselors will work closely with Law and Order, Community Hospitals, Mental Health counseling, Social Services, Indian Health Services, State Hospitals, and the community itself. The Alcoholism Counselors will be the focal point in giving supportive services to the client aimed at total rehabilitation. Continuous development will be the responsibility of the Director of the programs of Fort Peck Reservation. Family, individual, and group counseling will be coordinated with other Federal and State agencies.